


Would It Be Enough?

by SpringZero123



Series: Spring Writes Stuff [17]
Category: Kubo and the Two Strings (2016), ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringZero123/pseuds/SpringZero123
Summary: I need the fluff, even if its only short
Relationships: Kubo (Kubo and the Two Strings)/Agatha Prenderghast
Series: Spring Writes Stuff [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784281
Kudos: 29





	Would It Be Enough?

**Author's Note:**

> I need the fluff, even if its only short

"Do you truly love me as much as you say you do?" 

He had momentarily froze on his seat when she suddenly asked him these words. 

They were just casually cuddling each other for warmth on the couch, as the rain poured outside heavily that it was the only thing that they can hear, other than the comforting silence between them before that question.

Kubo knew that Agatha would ask this question to him one day, since the both of them have been busy with almost everything these past few days, that they hardly have any space in their schedules to spend time with each other.

Sure, they should understand why they can't spend time together like they usually do, after all, they're not wasting time for other useless things, but the way she had said those words felt like it meant something deeper.

It's something that is still unspoken between them, but the both of them knew what she's exactly talking about.

He knows that his dear Aggie could sometimes over think things, that she shouldn't be really worried about anything in the first place.

But he swore to himself, when that time came, he'll try his very best to let her know that she's higly important to him.

He had to breathe in heavily, as his arms carefully tightened around her, tight enough to make her turn her head to him, giving him her full attention.

"Well, do you want to know why I love you so much?" He asked her, removing one of his arms around her so he can tuck a stray hair back on her ear.

Agatha raised an eyebrow at his question. "Why?" She asked him back without thinking, leaning in closer to him as his statement suddenly piqued her interest.

Not a moment after, Kubo smiled at her warmly. "It's because you remind me so much of my mother." And Kubo isn't lying to himself just to make her feel better either. 

Though, the confused expression on her face that followed is making her look really adorable, and he can't help but laugh at her for a bit, making her smile.

"What I meant to say is, you're just like her. She's sweet," Kubo starts, giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"And kind," he added, tapping her nose lightly, making her cheeks bright red as she smiled widely at him with a cute giggle.

"And hug-able," he huffed proudly, bringing his hands to her sides before tickling her just so he can hear the sound of her sweet laugh.

"And oh, so beautiful," Kubo finished, lightly pinching her cheek just to see her squirm against him as she tried to get rid of his hand, making the both of them laugh lightly.

When their laughter had died down after a while, he reached for her cheek again before gently caressing it, making her smile as she closed her eyes, leaning against his touch before kissing the palm of his hand.

"It's almost as if my mother sent you to me, knowing that I'll miss her after her untimely fate," Kubo whispered, before resting his forehead gently on top of hers.

That's when Agatha realized, everything that he just said isn't sugarcoat every single word that came out of his mouth. She realized that he's being true to her, true with his words, despite not even seeing each other personally for a very long period of time.

She realized how lucky she is to have a person like him always standing by her side. 

They stayed like that for a while, just getting lost in each other's eyes. And not too long after, Kubo leaned in closer to her, before placing a quick kiss on her soft lips, making the two of them smile brightly at each other. 

"You're like," Kubo paused, shaking his head as if he's going to correct himself. "No, you are an angel in the shape of my mom," he croaked softly, as she briefly noticed how his lips slightly quivered when he spoke those words.

Agatha reached for either side of his cheeks, preventing him to look away from her. 

"Kubo..." She trailed off, her brows knitting in concern at the sudden turn of their once lighthearted conversation.

Kubo sighed, slightly pulling away from her. "My dad is an only child, both of his parents are long gone. I also lost both of my grand parents just last year," he explained to her carefully, closing his one eye as he tried his best to keep his voice clear.

"My mother's two sisters were gone even before I was conceived. I lost my dad the day I was born, and then I lost my mother just two years ago." And when he opened his one eye, a small tear running down his cheek as he stared deeply into her eyes. 

"You've always been there for me, even after seeing me at my weakest state, and in my darkest time." Kubo held on to her like his life depended on it, then suddenly, he gave her the sweetest smile she had ever seen. 

"You're the only person I have left, Agatha." His words are strong and firm, but his voice is hushed and quiet. "And I don't plan on letting you go," he whimpered, before carefully pulling her into a warm hug.

But even though his message to her was short, all of this, this feeling, this moment, will forever mean the whole world to them.

At this point he left her completely speechless, but she knows better than to interrupt him. "You know me more than I know myself," Kubo started, burying his face against her neck.

"And at this point you're the most important person in my life, the only one who can help me win the countless battles I fight every single day," he whimpered silently, bringing his head up to give her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"You're my only home that still stands strong to this very day," he whispered softly, before pulling away from her once again, as they both stared deeply into each other's eyes once again. "Promise me, don't you ever let anyone make you feel that you're not important."

Agatha looked at him silently, her hands resting naturally on his shoulders. Finally she gave him a sweet smile, before firmly nodding her head to him.

"You want to know why?" Kubo asked her once again, using his stupid smile that always gets to her every time he uses it, making her laugh at him loosely. "Why?"

"You make me feel like I'm enough, even though I know that I can never give you peace."


End file.
